That Imprinting Thing
by FanFicChikk
Summary: Colt, is the son of Renesmee and Jacob Black. He imprints on the most unlikely person you would imagine. What is she keeping a secret? watch as they live the life of an imprinted couple.
1. Chapter 1

That Imprinting thing

(PREFACE)

This is the story of Colt, Colton Anthony Black. He's the simple kind of person some might call Him hard headed, but he prefers strong willed. He has a way of confidence, but not in a cocky sort of way that his little brother Will has. He is a very, very, very protective person. Kieran son of Sam and Emily is his best friend. But Kieran is also recently imprinted to Ms. Avalynn Lahote yep you guessed it daughter to Paul and Rachel Lahote, And also cousin to Colt. Both Kieran and Avalynn want to involve their best friend Colt into everything, which can be kind of awkward when they start making out. So they both try and set him up all the time but what happens when the most unlikely person is the one?

**Jake and Nessie Black**: Colt 16 Junior, Jackson 14 freshman, and Carlee 3, colt went wolf when he was 14 and they Expect Will to go wolf anytime.

**Sam and Emily Uley**: Kieran 16 Junior, Kassie Rae 10, Addison 3 Kieran went wolf about the same time Colt did. Imprinted on Avalynn

**Paul and Rachel Lahote**: Avalynn 16 junior Imprintee of Kieran, JT 14 freshman expected to go wolf anytime.

**Jared and Kim Cameron**: Poppy 16 junior went wolf after a major angry fight with Avalynn her best friend but they got over it, Lilah 14 freshman best friend to Will.

**Leah LaHaye (Clearwater) **and Leighton LaHaye married don't want children

**Seth Clearwater** imprinted and engaged to Amanda Hastings

**Brady fuller** 18 senior, imprinted to Molly. They're dating.

**Collin Littlesea** 18 senior, imprinted to Cambree. They're also dating


	2. Chapter 2

The imprinting thing

"Cowt, cowt get up silly goose it's time to go to schooool!" I heard my adorable little sister Carlee say.

"Well Ms. Carlee I was never informed you were starting High school today I must say you're a little short aren't you?" I said earning a giggle from carls.

"No! you silly Cowt it's not time for Me," she said pointing to herself, "it's time for you!" Pointing at me.

"Oh! It is isn't it? How about you and I got get some breakfast squirt?" Carlee nodded and jumped off my chest and stood on my bed she hopped on my back and we went to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, son. Morning princess." Dad said with a pat to my back and a kiss to Carlee's head as we sat down, Carlee still on my back. Jackson Across from us, Mom cooking, and dad at the head of the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Mom said to me, "oh, and who do we have here, is that a monkey I see on your back?" Carlee giggled and hid away so mom couldn't tickle her.

"Oh she's a monkey?" replied Jackson, "I always knew she was adopted, Better take her back to the Amazon, before the return policy expires!" he said with a smirk. Jackson loved torturing are little sister in any way possible but we all know he loves her.

But I stick up for my baby sister so I kicked him under the table, Earning me a "owww!"

"oh, I'm sorry Jackson I didn't realize that was your foot I thought it was the dog, my mistake." I said with a smirk

Jackson glared at me and said, "we don't have a dog."

"Oh we don't? Hmm maybe we will inherit one in a few days, and an inexperienced, untrained puppy at that." Which everyone in the house knew I was referring to him going wolf. He just glared daggers while dad told me to knock it off

"Well, I'm pretty sure that, that puppy will be the fastest, the cutest, and the best fighter out there!" I just laughed along with the rest of my family and ate my breakfast happily.

"So what are you boys up to tonight? Me and Carlee are going to your grandparents for the day." Mom said, she didn't say anything about dad but we knew he would be working at the garage he owned it and all the original wolfs besides Leah worked there.

"I have patrol oh what fun." I said sarcastically

"Colton I know it's not the funnest thing in the world but take it seriously don't let your guard down okay? I don't want you or poppy getting hurt." I nodded seriously because I knew this was serious business taking care of our people and it wasn't that bad.

Just not fun when you could be hanging out on the beach going to the party all the high schoolers put on every Friday . Now that is fun.

"me and JT are going to the beach." Jackson said, Mom nodded I knew what that meant, he was going to the party, he wasn't supposed to till he was 16 but we all did so I would never rat on him. But would stop by and check on him in wolf form.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School went by dreadfully slow, Avalynn and Kieran asked me and poppy if we were going to the party tonight, and we had to inform them that we had patrol I wasn't feeling like letting them set me up tonight any way. Now they even tried getting me and poppy together and that would never happen we were friends but we both didn't want to date. It would be too awkward with the pack mind and all. Plus we're polar opposites.

I don't know I guess I'm a weird guy, but I don't want to date any girl and then imprint and break her heart even if it wasn't a serious relationship I could never do that to someone. We all know the story of the La push love triangle of Emily, Sam and Leah.

I did patrol that night with poppy and everything went well, Jackson didn't kill himself cliff diving and no vampires made an appearance. I went home and helped my dad a little then went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That Imprinting thing

"come, on man you have to come out with us tonight you have to!" Kieran said

"fine, but you aren't setting me up this time." Kieran nodded

It would be fun to spend some time with my friends other than the pack I feel like I'm with them all the time. Plus my mom wanted our family together this Sunday, we are a pretty tight nit family so when we haven't been together much she makes a point of making us come together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was just talking and dancing and having a good time when I felt a pull toward the forest, I was automatically drawn to where it is I starting heading that way in the . But not before someone spun me around. Kieran.

"Hey, Colt you can't leave yet, dance with one person at least!" I shook my head and kept on walking for the woods. "okay, okay but I'm coming with you." I just nodded curtly and kept on walking Kieran following close behind.

We walked about a mile and that's when I saw her the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my whole life, she had long blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades the biggest eyes you have ever seen full lips, and curvy, but still small cause she was only about 5'5.

"um hello my name is Kieran, do you need some help?" she looked up at us a little scared I guess Kier talked because I was so busy gawking at her didn't even notice she was crying.

"No. not from you anyway." She snapped I flinched

"Well no need to be bitchy about it god." Kieran said, I swear in that moment I wanted to slap him but she beat me to it, which didn't work out to well.

"oww, oww, oww what are you made of fucking steel?" she asked

Right then I went into over protective mode, "We have to get you to a doctor like now, your hand is probably broken!" when I said doctor she shrank farther away from me.

"NO! NO I don't like hospitals, please, please don't take me there." She said and gave me the most pleading look I've ever seen.

"Don't worry sweetheart, my grandfather is a doctor we can take you to him." I said pulling out my phone to call grandpa Carlisle. She nodded still not completely satisfied.

In the car on the way to grandpa's house I tried making conversation but almost every time she shot me down, but I was satisfied that Kieran had to drive us so she had to sit in my lap there being no backseat.

I also found out that her name is Aubrey Renolds she is 16 and a junior like us. But other than that she is pretty much closed off and wouldn't tell us anything.

"THIS IS THERE HOUSE? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" she asked I was amazed that with a most likely broken hand she was more worried about the stupid house.

"nope, it is now come on." I swiftly picked her up and carried her into the house

"You do realize that it's my hand that's hurt not my legs right? You can stop carrying me everywhere." I completely ignored her and the rest of my family including my family as I went up to Grandpa Carlisle's study. Beside Kieran would explain

By trying to keep up the human façade I'm guessing that's why grandpa was in here he wouldn't normally be, he knew everything about humans.

"What happened?" he asked when he looked at Aubrey and saw her clutching her arm

"We were talking, and Kieran being the idiot he is said something stupid. So she uh, punched him but it didn't work out in her favor." I said in a rush "So fix her, fix her already!" grandpa Carlisle raised his eyebrows at me "Please!" I said he just chuckled

"Does it hurt, when I do this?" he would question and Aubrey would squeak it sounded like she was on the verge of tears I was shaking so bad

"maybe you should go downstairs with the rest of the family? Hmm Colt." I realized I was shaking pretty bad but still refused to leave my imprints side.

"Okay worry wart, get out of here, I would hate to know what happens when you really know me." I perked up at the last of that sentence

"Does that mean you're implying after my friend broke your hand that you would still let me get to know you?" I asked excitedly.

"All I am is trouble, so you probably don't want me." She said, I frowned I guess I would have to find out what that meant later.

"Okay really Colton leave the room, you won't be able to handle the next thing that happens." Grandpa said Aubrey nodded and pushed me with her good hand toward the door.

That was fine with me, I had to go break Kieran's nose anyway

I walked down the stairs and saw Jasper and Emmett playing Xbox Grams (BELLA) Rosalie and Alice talking about something or other. And Kieran, my mom, dad, and Gramps (EDWARD) talking.

"hey Kier!" I said and when he turned around to face me I punched him in the nose.

My mom gasped and looked at me with an icy glare "COLTON!" I just shrugged and helped Kieran back to his feet he shook it off and said, "Okay I deserved that one."

"NO you deserve for me to phase and fucking attack your ass, but I'm not going to cause idiot of not you're my best friend." I said

Kieran cringed at that because he knew I would and it wouldn't end pretty, one time we phased in the Uley house Emily screamed for us to get out but we didn't listen Sam ended up having to pull us out and ordered us to Phase back. He tore us a new one and my dad made us patrol night shift for 2 weeks. Plus Sam's chores it was awful

"Yeah, man we don't need my dad on our asses again. I get tired of feeling like a maid." We both laughed ending a fight the same way we always do. Laughing.

Aubrey came down the stairs then, and looked at us with a smile "I'm really sorry I was being bitchy, before guys, Ive just had a rough couple of weeks." She said with a small smile

I shook my head, "you were not being bitchy Kieran just has a way of speaking before thinking." I growled out, she giggled and poked me in the stomach, "someone's a little tense!" I couldn't help it I had to smile

"Okay I guess I should take you home now." I said even though I wanted to stay with her 24/7

"umm, I don't have a home." Everyone stopped what they were doing and they all just looked at her with sympathetic looks.

**(A/N) please review and tell me if I should continue! It only take 2 seconds and you don't even have to have an account! thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

That Imprinting thing

(COLT POV)

I couldn't believe what I just heard this angel sent from heaven didn't have a place to stay? What is wrong with this world?

Before I could even say anything nana Esme came and pulled a reluctant Aubrey into her arms, "you poor thing, please I would be honored for you to stay with us."

"I couldn't ask you to do that, I mean i… you barely know me NO I can't I won't." Aubrey said

"Really I've been wanting to redecorate another room for a while, now it gets to be girly!"

"no really, I…."

But before she could finish the sentence Alice came over "ooooh your my size! We can play human, er, real life Barbie!" Aubrey still didn't look convinced

"Please, Aubrey my wife would be very disappointed if you didn't." Grandpa Carlisle said

"Hey babe if you don't stay here you'll never get to thank me for saving you back there, those damn squirrels could've eaten you alive!" I said

"Okay, thank you so much, oh and lover boy just for the record I'm doing it for them not you." She said with a smirk

"sure, sure that's what they all say." She rolled her eyes at me

"BOOO!" Emmett said as he snuck up behind her she nearly jumped 3 feet off the ground while Emmett just laughed, "yep, she's jumpy! I for one wouldn't mind having her around."

"Hey Aubrey lets go for a walk, Kieran you can leave now." I said while glaring daggers at Emmett , Aubrey nodded I could tell she was happy to be out of the center of attention

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"soooo…" Aubrey said as we walked down the path.

"soooo….." I said back

"okay, I'll cut so the chase, I have a few questions, why did you call that guy who barely looks old enough to be your dad grandpa? And why did that Alice chick stutter and say Human we're all humans." She said with a chuckle

"umm.. well I joke around with my er uncle and call him grandpa as a joke of saying he's middle aged, and Alice well she's just crazy." She nodded but I couldn't help but notice the look of suspicion on her face

"Okay, That's good, and Emmett seem's pretty cool, I'll get the bastard back for scaring me." I didn't miss the evil glint in her eye when she said that, "so what else is your family like?"

"Well I guess you'll have to figure that out by yourself, but I will tell you I have an adorable 3 year old sister, and an annoying 14 year old pest." She laughed at that

"so, you like children then?" she asked. I had to think about that for a minute and I realized yeah actually I do really enjoy kids, and babies. So I nodded

Then I tuned toward her seriously, "okay Aubrey there are some things I have to tell you and you may not, or may like them but I can't lie to you and…" She turned toward me just as quick

"You seem like a nice enough guy and all Colt but, you, I, we, I mean… there are some things I don't feel like telling you yet, so you keep your secrets and I'll keep mine till I have enough money to move, then I'll stay out of you and your family's life."

I couldn't help but feel the pang of hurt that washed over me I probably looked like someone killed a puppy I think she noticed too because she looked guilty

"I didn't mean, it like that I'm sorry it's just that you have a good life and I don't want to ruin that I'm sure you're a smart boy so let's be friends then I'll get out of your life."

Wheew, I'm glad I didn't tell her about the whole wolf thing she would've went running. I'll just have to convince her that she needs me as much as I need her.

"First, of all your not ruining my life, second I'm not going to college I'm gonna work at my dad's garage, third yes we'll be friends. Very good friends wither you like it or not." I said with a smirk

She started walking the other way, "Was that supposed to be charming, I think I'll go hang out with that friend of yours, because right now you're failing." She said with a giggle I ran after her with a growl and swung her around while she laughed. Hey friends do that!

**(A/N please review and tell me what you think! Thank you and stay tuned to figure out what Aubrey's secrets are. Wonder if any of you have a guess….hmmm)**


	5. Chapter 5

That Imprinting thing

I had spent two weeks with Ms. Aubrey Renolds she was so perfect, words cant even describe! But she want's to just be friends and sometimes she just seemed distant about things. Today we were at my house, when we came by my parents couldn't be there. Being that I didn't want to lie to her about them. Obviously I couldn't just say hey this is my mom and dad oh yeah they had me when they were 6.

Jackson came in the room interrupting me and Aubrey's "friendly" cuddle on the couch, while we were watching a movie. "What do you want twirp?"

" Have you seen my basketball anywhere?" I couldn't help but notice the anger in his voice as he said it though.

"No, I haven't but um let's go talk outside." I said standing up in a hurry, guarding Aubrey that's when he started shaking I knew he was going to phase so I pushed him out of the house and into the yard

He exploded into a nice sandy/red wolf Jackson was whimpering and howling, then he made a beeline for the woods, but when I heard another howl from my dad I knew that he was alright, that's when I turned back toward the house only to see a very distraught Aubrey.

"I, you, no." she said before trying to find her nearest escape route.

"Wait! Aubrey you don't understand!"

"I understand that your baby brother just turned into a fucking wolf!"

"Aubrey there are somethings I need to explain to you and I was going to before, But I just… things were going so well."

"COLT! WHEN I SAID WE COULD KEEP SECRETS I DIDN'T MEAN THIS! THIS IS REDICULOUS."

She started to leave again but I turned her toward me "please, please, just listen to what I have to say, please." Now I was literally begging because I knew if she walked out that door she wasn't coming back

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"… So the people I've been living with are vampires, and you and your brother are wolf's, plus all of my friends I've just gotten to know." She said with a shake of her head. "And you, you imprinted… on me?"

I nodded ever so slowly, just waiting for her reaction

"I'm sorry I have to leave." She said, "goodbye Colt."

I literally felt my heart shatter into a million different pieces, WHAT!? How, why

"And Colton for your own good, please just don't come after me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_RING! RING! RING! _who in their right mind would freaken call me at 3am?

"_Colton!?" _oh Alice of course it isn't someone in their right mind.

"_Colt , listen to me. It's Aubrey she's going to get on a plane and leave. If you don't go get her you'll never see her again and it won't end well for any of the 3 of you, oh and Colt she is going to Pennsylvania GO!." _

That brought me into action I sprung out of bed and ran to the airport as fast as I could

"I NEED A TICKET, UM PENNSLVANIA AND I NEED IT NOW!."

"Sir, I'm sorry but that particular flight is sold out, if you'd like to…." But I didn't even let her finish the sentence, I just ran ignoring the security and everyone. I had to get to my girl before it was too late.

I rounded the corner and saw her about to board. "AUBREYYYY!" She froze and looked at me I ran over and pulled her away

"Listen Aubrey, I know you don't have anywhere to go and if the whole supernatural thing freaks you out then I understand but I, I love you please I know that sounds weird but don't leave!" I said in a rush

"Colton, Colton stop! I…. I love you too. That's why I had to leave."

I stared at her in confusion, and wiped away the tears that started flowing down her face. "If you love me, then what's the problem?"

"Colt…. I'm pregnant."

(**A/N once again please review and let me know what you think, I'm up for ideas so if you have any by all means send me a message! Or review! Thank you!)**


	6. Chapter 6

That Imprinting Thing

(**A/N I had to skip ahead a little bit hope you don't mind)**

(Aubrey's P.O.V)

2 months has passed since I told Colt I was pregnant, he took it unbelievably well as did his family. I was so scared that it would ruin him, but in these two months I had figured out that I'm his imprint which means he will never leave me.

Our relationship has gotten far more serious than friends, I guess we're classified as boyfriend/ girlfriend but it seems like so much more than that. Hell we are soul mates and tonight is the night I have to tell him everything.

We were sitting on the couch in the Cullen home we spent a lot of time here, Alice was going baby crazy she refused to let me move out, and was already making a nursery this baby will be the most spoiled thing ever.

"Okay, Colt I have some things I'm ready to tell you and I wan't it to be private." He leaned down and kissed my baby bump then kissed me.

"Okay this is what we're going to do, I'm going to take you out tonight. Just me, you, and peanut. It will be perfect and you can finally tell me everything okay?" I nodded and couldn't help but giggle at "peanut" "like a normal 17 year old couple."

We only had 2 weeks of school left, then we would start are senior year of high school, I already had a job lined up and I didn't even have to go to college. One of my friends started a wedding planning place, and she offered me a job in something I love to do how could I turn that down!

"So you ready to be a senior?" I asked Colt he was kissing my neck and cheek, I had to distract him before we ended up doing something. I decided that even though I'm obviously not a virgin, I had only been with one guy. And it was a mistake but I wouldn't change my little miracle for nothing. I didn't want to be with Colt till our wedding night to make it just that much more special.

"mmmhmm, one step closer to starting my life with you, I want to be able to wake up and kiss you, and get up at 3am to take care of this baby, even if it isn't mine, I'll love he/she like they are." That made tears come to my eyes, ugh damn hormones!

"okay,okay enough of the cutsie stuff where are you taking me!?"

He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose, "nope, it's a surprise.." he replied in a whisper I shivered his husky voice sending chills up my back.

"Okay, I'll be back here to pick you up at 7, so go do whatever it is girl's do pretty lady!" I laughed at him for that.

"hey, what happens if it's a girl? You're going to have to play Barbie's then."

"Nahh, it's a boy. And if I just happen to be wrong which isn't likely, then it'll be my baby girl," then he walked out the door only to walk back in 2 seconds later, "and she wont date till she's 30." I couldn't help but laugh, I don't know it kinda feels like a boy to me to.

I laid down on the couch to take a little nap

I woke up with a welcome screech from Alice, "AUBREY! You have a date in an hour and you aren't even awake yet! Have I taught you nothing in the last couple of months?"

I giggled, Alice was such a drama queen I went shopping with her once and by the end of the night I was curled up under a clearance rack sleeping.

"Okay, Okay Alice I'll wear whatever you want but just hurry up!" with that she squealed and grabbed by hand pulling me up the stairs.

I must say when she got done with me, I did look gorgeous and alls she put me in was a nice summer dress, and some fancy sandals. I swear she's magical.

I walked down the stairs and Edward and Bella were both sitting on the couch

"You look very nice tonight aubrey." Edward said, I blushed and thanked him

"You keep my grandson in- line alright?" I laughed at Bella and assured her I would.

After doing the whole hold the door open, gentleman thing Colt blindfolded me and I could feel the sand around my toes! I knew it, we were on the beach HA I was right. He undid the blind fold and I wasn't prepared to see what I saw, he had made a candle light dinner it was beautiful.

I took a deep breath once we sat down, "okay colt I'm going to spill my guts to you and your not gonna phase, and you aren't going to interrupt." He nodded seriously

"okay so my parents were the picture perfect rich family leaving their screw up daughter at home why they flew everywhere in the world, I, I got really serious with this douche bag, I was only with him because that's what they wanted."

I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, " I found out I was pregnant and they kicked me out. They um," by now I was crying "they told me not to come back, that I had already ruined their lives enough they bought me a plane ticket and sent me a couple hours from here. A few days later Matt. The boyfriend found me. He told me I didn't deserve him or the baby and hit me but before he could do severe damage I ran away to La push via taxi and I went in the woods and just started crying. You found me then."

"That's why I couldn't let you know me before. Colt, I didn't want to be responsible for screwing up someone else's life." I got out somehow between tears. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and after about 30 minutes I finally stopped crying

"Listen to me Aubrey, obviously your parents are crappy excuses for parents we will be much better, and I swear if that low excuse for a boyfriends comes around again, I'll kill him."

That's when I knew Colt was here for the long run. I love him so much and I can't wait to see how our lives play out. It made me smile how he referred to the little joy inside of me as his, that was perfect with me. I have a family now, a real family who will accept me for who I am.


	7. Chapter 7

That Imprinting thing

Whew. 3 months pregnant and oh I can tell you it's such a pain! Morning sickness and all yuck! But we were finally out of school and today I had my mind set that I was GOING to see Nessie wether any one liked it or not.

Nessie was very much like me in many ways so we bonded in that way, also we've decided that every imprint must just know how to cook because we both did. Now that Jacob had become the alpha and will always be because of the whole Nessie immortal thing the whole pack meets at their house all the time for food and such.

I wanted to go over there but Colton insisted that I stay and not move off the couch until he got here, um hello I'm pregnant not disabled. No, I'm going I don't care what he says dammit I'm doing it!

So I packed up and went ignoring Emmett and Jasper as they told me Colt didn't want me going anywhere.

"Hey, Ness!?" Even though she would be my mother in law someday it just didn't seem like that she seemed more like a friend, but a more mature friend that I could go to advice for.

"In the kitchen!" I followed her voice and the amazing smell. "Well isn't this a lovely surprise, hello Aubrey, hey,hey precious." She said with a giggle toward my belly. Her and Carlee were making cookies.

"Yeah, Colt isn't going to be very happy about me leaving but I figure he'll get over it." She laughed

"Yeah I can remember Jacob, with our first, which is Colt of course. He wouldn't let me do anything I mean you think yours is bad, mine wouldn't let me walk…. At all."

"Really?"

"oh yeah, don't worry about it sweetheart it's just their instinct. But by the time that baby comes you'll be glad you can have someone to take him when he's crying."

"hmm, I guess I never thought about that." She giggled and returned to helping Carlee who nearly poured the whole thing of sugar in the cookies.

"Okay, so listen I need a huge favor from you and Colt. And I mean huge!" I nodded, it couldn't be that bad.

"Okay, my whole family is planning a huge hunting trip for about a week and a half, I haven't been in a while and Jacob doesn't want to leave my side, so I was wandering if you and Colt would mind keeping an eye on Jackson, and taking care or Carlee while we're away?"

"Of course, I'll need the practice any way, and I love Carlee to death ain't that right Carls?!" Carlee giggled and nodded and continued putting flower on her face.

Nessie nodded and clapped her hands, "Great! Thank you so much dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I made it back home Colt had caught word of me going and wasn't too happy, at first he was angry but after me having a major break down about how he couldn't leave me, and that no one would get me ice cream if he left, he couldn't contain himself and ended up laughing so hard he was crying. I was being quite serious though! Oh the quirks of being pregnant.

We were lying in my bed just talking and staring at the ceiling; He would usually stay till I fell asleep then leave.

"Oh, I forgot! How would you feel about us taking care of Carlee and Jack for a week and a half at your house while your family goes hunting?"

He shrugged, "that's fine, Jackson can manage we'll just have to keep him out of trouble, and Carlee can be a handful but we'll be fine."

I nodded, "that's good because I already agreed." I said with a giggle

"Oh, you did, did you? Well I guess you owe me for that then."

He started snaking his hand up my belly and under my bra, with some serious tongue sucking going on, I almost just lost it and stripped him right then and there. But I gained my control back and pushed him off the bed, where he landed on the floor with a thunk!

"Okay, lover boy nice try but you aren't using your little brother and sister as an excuse to get in my pants." I said confidently

He put a hand over his heart and put on the most offended look he could muster, "I would never!" he said with mock surprise and a gasp.

I rolled my eyes, "sure you wouldn't now get out of my room and go home!," then I shoved him off the floor, "you do realize you have a home right? Maybe not I think you've decided this room is your?" I said

"Shaaadup." I laughed and watched as he walked over to the door and leaned against the wall

"Goodnight, Aubrey."

Hehe, "goodnight, Colt."

**(A/N please review it will inspire me to keep writing! I'm dead serious. Plus it'll make my day ****)**


	8. Chapter 8

That Imprinting thing

(Colt POV)

Aubrey was now 5 months pregnant, and now it was basically my job to get everything she wanted or needed and tell her she wasn't fat. Tomorrow was the day that my parents, as well as the rest of my family would be leaving and we would get Carlee and Jackson, Aub was a little more than slightly nervous and pregnancy didn't make it and better.

"Colt, what if Carlee falls off the top of the counter, and breaks her head." She said while pacing "Or what if Jackson sneaks off and vamps get him, or what if Carlee gets attacked by squirrels you said yourself that SQUIRRELS DO EXSIST!"

I had to chuckle at her she was being just crazy she defiantly just said that she only believed in squirrels because I told her.

"Oh my god. I'm going to be a horrible mother." She said in between sobs. Uh oh, well that just turned from funny to heart breaking in seconds

I went and picked her up in my arms and started rocking her, "Aubrey, nothing has happened yet and even if something does happen in the future, it doesn't make you a horrible person." Pause "I mean most 16/17 years olds that get pregnant would abort the baby! Kill it. But you? No you changed your whole life so that this little baby could live, that sounds like a pretty damn good mom to me."

She chuckled and wiped away her tears, "Thank you colt, you're right. We'll do fine."

"Yeah, and I'll make sure Carlee stays off of the counter and if Jackson gives you a hard time, I'll kick his ass." I said earning me a giggle

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as my parents drove down the driveway and left leaving us with the 2 monsters.

"So, I'm gonna go to a party tonight." Jackson said.

"Oh, no your not. Just because mom and dad left it doesn't mean you can do anything you want."

"Come on colt! You went to parties that so not fair!." He staid stomping his foot like a 2 year old.

I ignored him and picked up Carlee who was asleep on Aubrey's shoulders. I whispered that I would go and put her down to Aubrey who nodded.

When I came back down the stairs Jackson was trying to convince Aubrey to let him go but I heard her say. "sorry kid." I just smirked

When I walked into the kitchen Jackson immediately stopped, knowing he'd be in trouble if I had heard him. But I asked him what he was doing anyway he said nothing and I just replied with a uh, huh.

"Jackson, I swear to god if you try sneaking out of this house, or say one more word about it tonight. I'll make sure you don't go anywhere for the next week. Do you understand me?"

He slumped his shoulders, "Yes I understand." He said with a little to much attitude. But I wasn't going to call him on it, because I was already being kinda tough.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll watch movies or something, you can invite Lilah over." Aubrey told him with a wink, he brightend up at the mention of Lilah and went up the stairs running, you see 2 weeks after he phased he imprinted on her, I got to admit it was cute.

I laughed and engulfed Aubrey in a hug, " you see that's why you'll be a good mom." I said with my hands on her hips kissing her neck as she started to make supper.

She turned around in my arms, "And you will be a good dad, because you can be all tough and stuff and I can give them sweets!" she said

I laughed and couldn't help but nod.

The rest of the week and a half ended up going by smoothly, Jack invited Lilah over and she ended up kissing him, much to jared's dissatisfaction. They are to wait till she's 16 to date! They only have a year he better get used to it. Carlee was pretty much taken care of, but we of course didn't get by without some bruises, and time outs. But I can honestly say me and Aubrey are ready for this! I'm so happy I couldn't imagine my life without her.

**(A/N AS ALWAYS PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW I'M NOT TERRIBLE AT WRITING! AND I JUST WANTED TO CHANGE SOMETHING. BRADY AND COLLIN DID NOT IMPRINT YET! I'M SORRY BUT IT WORKS OUT IN THE LONG RUN IF THEY DON'T! AND I WANT TO THANK frozenFUNdayfan FOR REVIEWING AND BEING GREAT! THANKSSS DOLL!)**

**P.S YES THEY ARE A YEAR OLDER! JUST FOR THE RECORD! **


	9. Chapter 9

That Imprinting Thing

(Aubrey's POV)

Today was the day we were going to find out the gender of the baby! I was so excited, then Alice was going to take me shopping. Rosalie and Nessie were going to tag along leaving Carlee with Jacob and the boys.

I woke up and screeched that morning successfully making Colt fall off the bed and get in a fighting stance, I just explained to him that I was excited that I was gonna get to see my baby and he visibly relaxed.

He had been staying here no one seemed to mind, I mean we were gonna be high school seniors in 2 weeks, and one day we would get married. Nessie just requested that he spend Saturday night over there and insisted I joined them, it was family night.

I walked into the kitchen amd started making cereal leaving Colt to get dressed, gosh I'm so excited to see my precious baby! Edward and bella walked in and Edward gave me an amused look.

"You know your thoughts are so excited, I can't help but feel the same." Jasper and Alice walked in next

"Yeah, and your emotions are off the wall, I wish you'd knock it off I'm going to start giggling next!" jasper said Alice and Bella just laughed at their predicament.

Colt made his way in as I was eating and everyone was sitting around talking to me, He came over and kissed me on the cheek

"Hey can we stop and_"

"NO!" I said cutting him off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to ask if we could stop and get you some food, and the answer is no. I will not be late and neither will you." I said confidently yet sternly

He slumped his shoulders "come-on babe it's just Carlisle he won't mind!"

I smacked him on the back of the head, "Well I do," placing a bowl of cereal in front of him I told him to "eat up." He grumbled but did as I asked I shook my head and looked up at the rest of the family to see their amused looks. I couldn't help but shrug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was lying on the table in the hospital room with Colt by my side he helped ease my emotions I really don't like hospitals. Carlisle came in and smiled at us.

"Hi, how are you today Aubrey?"

"I'm fine, I cant help but be anxious though."

Carlisle Laughed and told me that it was natural to feel that way and that he wouldn't keep me waiting.

He put that gross slimy stuff on my stomach and started looking for a heartbeat

"Okay Colt, Aubrey the baby has a very strong heartbeat and seems to be very Healthy. Now lets try to find the gender."

Colt gripped by hand tight and we both looked toward the screen, only to be greeted by the words of

_It's a girl, congratulations!_

I couldn't help it I started crying, and Colt was grinning like a mad man.

We decided to throw a party and tell everyone the gender then, and to go shopping after , No one was going to know expect us and Carlisle of course not even Alice. Colt kept her from knowing because he's all wolfy which thrilled me, but aggravated Alice. What we didn't expect was all the drama that was going to happen at a simple little party….

(**A/N the more I get reviews the sooner I'll update! Stay tuned for the drama that comes with having a baby girl! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

That Imprinting Thing

(Aubrey pov)

I was now 6 months pregnant and me and Colt went a week without telling anyone what the gender was, Jacob and Nessie were very, very curious. Today we were throwing a party all the wolves were going to be there plus the cullens. It was going to be great! Me and Colt have been thinking of names also! And I think we have the perfect one picked

Colt was in the back yard, grilling with Jacob, the party was being thrown at their house. I was inside with nessie and Carlee cooking.

"Soooo… When our you guys going to tell everyone?" Nessie hinted

"I swear sometimes you're my age nessie."

"what? I just want to know it's my grandbaby after all!"

Everyone started filtering in one by one, Me and nessie laughed at Jackson when Jared, Kim, Poppy and Lilah came through the door he ran full speed to greet a giggling Lilah. Pore poppy, I hope she imprints soon the poor girl.

Pretty much everyone came in and we all started going to are own little groups. Until I heard someone scream, and since I'm pregnant my mother instincts are on high so I ran, well waddled fast out to the back yard to see Carlee and Addison on the ground fighting.

Jacob and Paul went over and picked up each of their Daughters. Once they both had them calm they stood them side by side and Paul looked at his daughter and neice, "Okay, what happened!?"

"She bit me!" Addi yelled

"Well she pulled my hair." Carlee yelled right back

Jacob looked at both of them, "okay, okay how did it start?"

Both girls looked at their feet ignoring their fathers looks. "What. Happened." Paul asked.

Carlee sighed and looked up at her uncle "We were fighting over the Barbie." She practically whispered. Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose and picked up his daughter and neice taking them upstairs, to do who knows what with the little monsters

I turned around going back inside only to be faced with a boy I hadn't met before he startled me I hadn't seen him there before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Hello I'm Collin." I remember Colt telling me something about a Collin.

"Well I'm Aubrey, it's nice to meet you." He nodded I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at me with confusion.

Colt came over to both of us and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist, "Hey, Aubrey lets go inside." I didn't miss the weird look he gave Collin but nodded anyway.

"What was all that about?" I asked Colt.

"I'm not sure yet." He said aggravated then he looked down at me and smiled "You don't worry about it anyway, okay? It's about time to make our little announcement."

I smiled and nodded everyone came and sat down at our huge table outside. I didn't miss the fact that Lilah and Jackson were holding hands and Addi and Carlee were as happy as ever with each other again. Wherever I was Collin wasn't far away just staring at me honestly it was making me a little uncomfortable.

Once everyone was settled they all looked at me expectantly. So I stood and got everyone's attention. Colt was staring and Collin, and Collin was staring at me.

"Okay everyone I know you're dying to know, so ill just tell you we're having a….. GIRL!"

A bunch of things happened at once all the girls in the family squealed then Colt jumped across the table and tackled Collin and dragged him towards the woods. Jacob, paul, Kieran, Sam, Embry, Jared, and seth followed swifly behind

Leaving me distraught and confused. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Colt Pov)

I pulled Collin by his collar and slammed him into a tree. "You imprinted on her didn't you?" I asked seething.

"Listen, Colt i_"

"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LISTEN. ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION. DID. YOU. IMPRINT. ON. THE. BABY?"

Collin just nodded slowly.

"Unbelievable. Seriously I outta beat the crap out of you, actually you know what?" I didn't even finish the sentence I just punched him in the mouth 3 times.

My dad and Seth pulled me off of him. "Okay, that's enough." I was still trying to get to Collin so my dad pulled out the old Alpha voice

"**Colton. STOP NOW!" **

I cringed and couldn't help but stop fighting. "Okay, now Colt you've had your punches. Now you're just going to have to live with it. You wouldn't want your daughter un happy would you?"

I begrudgingly shook my head. And looked at Collin whose face was starting to heal already "Fine. But you get to tell Aubrey. And you won't touch her till we say it's alright. Other than that you're her big brother and nothing more."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm still not happy about this, you're taking away something that isn't even mine."

My dad reached over and smacked me on the back of the head "ow! What was that for!?"

"I don't want to ever hear those words out of your mouth again. A dad is someone who tucks them in at night; Someone who protects them from the monsters. And someone who will teach them right from wrong, just because you didn't do the deed it doesn't make you any less a dad than me."

My dad was right. I would love and protect my little girl "You're right dad, Thanks"

"Come on Collin you get to explain to Aubrey that her little girl, won't only be her's anymore." I said with mock excitement. Collin looked a little scared but followed after me anyway. Good he should be scared.

(**As always please review! Thank you so much for everyone who has! I hope y'all enjoy the story so far let me know what you think.)**


	11. Chapter 11

That Imprinting Thing

(Aubrey's Pov)

I was surrounded by all the girls when I saw Colt bringing a reluctant Collin towards me, with all the guys in tow. I immediately looked at Colt with a fiery glare.

"Colt, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I asked I heard Emmett mutter something to Jasper and they both laugh so I turned my attention to them, "IF I WAS YOU, I WOULD SHUT MY MOUTH." Emmett gave me a innocent look and put his hands up in surrender.

"COLLLT!?"

"Oh Collin here has a few things he needs to say to you. Collin?"

"Okay, I'm just going to get right to the point, I'm really sorry. But I can't control it and, well, I imprinted on the baby." Collin said and cringed like I was actually going to hit him. Been there done that, and am not doing it again.

"So let me get this straight, You are protecting and love my baby. And will always be around her abut haven't even met her yet, because of some dog claim?" Colt smirked and Collin cringed

"Yes, I did Aubrey and I'm sorry." Collin said with his head bowed in shame

"okay." I said

"OKAY!?" Collin and Colt yelled at the same time.

"Yes, Okay now lets eat!"

Collin grinned and hugged me while Colt growled. I smacked his arm "you hush." I said. Colt looked at me like I had three heads or something

"Seriously, Collin just imprinted on the only baby you, WE have, and your chastising me? Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes you want to know why Colt!?"

"Yes actually I would love to hear the reason that you're not going insane."

"Because. Growing up I didn't have a such thing as family. This baby will have aunts uncles, grandparents and so much more. Who am I to take someone away from her that will love and protect her? I know how it feels to be lonely and I WILL NOT. TAKE THIS. AWAY FROM HER. And neither will you!" I said confidently and with finality.

Colt just stared at me dumb struck before pouting. "Okay fine. But I don't have to like it." He said he then proceeded to wrap his arms around me and my belly and kiss my cheek "I love you, you know that?" he asked

I turned in his arms and gave him a peck to his cheek. "I love you too."

"Okay love birds, LETS EAT!" Avalynn said

She had been real hungry since she had gotten pregnant, must be those wolf gene's. Oh yeah I forgot to mention she found out she was pregnant about a month ago much to Paul's chagrin but he soon got over it, with the prospect of a Grandchild. Kieran and Colton had really grown up since when they first came upon me. Even though its only been little less than a year they've really matured and stepped up to the plate as daddies. Kieran and Avalynn had stopped partying before she was even pregnant, and Kieran had just become this worrying ball of worriedness, much like Colt. I'm very happy she is that way our kids can grow up together, And be as close as their daddies and mommies. Me and Avalynn are the best of friends, since we have so much in common. I'm excited to see how our lives play out!

**(A/N PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVIROTE THANK YOU SOSOSOSO MUCH! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED LET ME KNOW WATCHA THINK!"**


	12. Chapter 12

That Imprinting thing

(Aubrey Pov)

I was now 9 months pregnant and huge. I went to spend my Saturday with Avalynn Rachel, Kim, Nessie, Emily and all the rest of the imprints and kids. There was a vampire in the area and Colt has been running himself ragged trying to get it. He's so worried about my safety and our little girls.

School was very obnoxious. Me and Avalynn constantly got judged for being pregnant, And people actually thought the "gang" raped us. WHAT? Yeah it's annoying, so we've decided to finish off senior year getting homeschooled by Rachel since she had her teaching license, and Graduate at school like everyone else. The school was letting us do this because the council loves Jacob, and he asked.

I swear Colt was making me worry so much though, he can't get hurt, I would never live without him.

"Ugh I'm ready to get trooper out of here!" Avalynn groaned interrupting my thoughts, I just stared daggers at her she looked at me and put on an innocent face. She was 4 months pregnant and I wanted to rip her throat out, well I wanted to rip everyone's throats out especially Colt and Collin they were so over protective it is truly obnoxious.

About the time I was about to say something all the boys came in with big triumphed looks on their faces. Colt came over and kissed me with so much passion I about jumped him right there. I knew they killed the vampire without having to even ask.

"Okay, you two break it up. Your gonna be poppin' another baby out if you don't chill I mean come on Colt DOWNNN BOY!" kassie, Sam and Emily's daughter said with a snicker

"KASSIE RAE!" Sam yelled from the living room while Colt smirked at kassie

"Yes, daddy?" she said sweetly.

"Enough. Don't say one more word to your brother. Or Colt about babies or anything. Got it?"

"yeah, yeah." Kassie said then she made to exit the room but not before turning to Colt and I and putting a finger down her throat while making a gagging sound, not seeing Jake and Nessie there, Ness gave her a little swat to her butt which sent Kassie running out of the room covering her bottom Jake laughed and pulled Nessie into a hug then came and sat with us.

"I think she's a little bored and I get she's been stuck in the house cause of this vamp, but I swear if that girl says one more word to me about babies I'm gonna tie her up and put a sock in her mouth." I said with a roll of my eyes causing the whole house to laugh.

"Don't worry I'll do it for you." Colt said

"I'd like to see you try!" Kassie said coming out of nowhere , Colt playfully growled and chased after a squealing Kassie into the back yard.

I laughed and looked at Nessie and Jacob who were sitting in front of me watching Colt too, "He's going to be a good dad." I said as I watched him tickle Kassie till she was crying from laughing so hard

Nessie looked at me and smiled, "Yes, he will I have no doubt he's always been good with kids."

Then all the sudden I felt pain I could never imagine, and I heard Carlee yell something about peeing myself but I couldn't think about anything but the pain. "COLTTT!" I yelled

He came running and looked at me then the puddle by my feet, "Oh shit your water broke." He said

I looked at him like he was stupid, "No, No that's not it, I just decided to take the fish for a walk that's why I'm so wet Colt!" I said sarcastically

"WELL WHAT DO I DO, I MEAN I DON'T HELLLP!"

Jacob looked at Colt, "Son calm down just take her to the hospital, we'll all be right behind you!"

"Right, hospital that's where you go when you have babies. Dad you're a genius!" he yelled

"COLT, I DON'T CARE WHAT EPHIPHANY YOU JUST HAD, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE A BABY ON THIS CHAIR THEN TAKE ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL NOW!"

"Right, sorry let's go!" He yelled and picked me up and took me to the car. With everyone following behind.

Colt carried me into the hospital and was yelling about emergency's and stuff and said he needed a room now. And a bell hop, lol wut

"Oh honey would you like a pool side room, or an ocean view?" the lady asked sarcastically, to which Colt repeated the question to me

"Colt she was kidding," I said then I looked at the lady "Excuse him, he's basically lost his mind if you could just get Carlisle Cullen that would be great." I said the lady nodded and Rang Carlisle.

Before I knew it Carlisle was telling me to push, and I was screaming and telling Colt that it was all his fault, to which is so far from true considering he didn't have a part in making her.

An Hour later I gave birth to a 7.8 pound baby girl, with bright blond hair and bright blue eyes to match, she looked nothing like her real father, she was basically my clone.

Little miss Eden Vanessa Black, yes black. One day I'll marry Colt and everyone in our family will have the name Black, including Eden. Eden because we just loved the name and Vanessa obviously after nessie. I've never seen Colt smile so big you could see how happy he truly was.

Ness was thrilled with the name and just couldn't get over how cute Eden was, Jacob also was grinning when he took tiny Eden in his arms. But she screamed the whole time anyone was holding her besides Colt, awww she's going to be a daddy's girl for sure! Bur hey, she still has yet to meet Collin ;)

**(A/N as always let me know watcha think! Do you like the name Eden Vanessa? And do you like my story? I sure would like to know! ****)**


	13. Chapter 13

That Imprinting Thing

It had been 3 months since Eden was born, she was defiantly a daddy's girl, but also a Collin girl! Anytime he would come around she would just kick her little feet so hard and have the biggest smile on her face.

Much to Colt's disgust in case you hadn't guessed, he was very strict about how long Collin was in the house, it was no shock that Collin will have to work hard in order to date Eden when she's older. I happened to like the extra help, it gave me a chance to sleep since she wouldn't hardly sleep through the night.

Tonight was the first night me and Colt would go out since Eden Vanessa was born, and I was perfectly happy with that. Avalynn and Kieran had volunteered to watch her, they said they would be happy for the practice, and they loved Eden.

Colt had a surprise for me I was very curious as to what it was I mean would he propose? I mean we weren't out of high school yet, but we only had 3 months left, and I mean come on we were soul mates and had a baby. I would say yes for sure.

I was sitting on the floor playing with Eden when Colt walked in her nursery and looked at us, "How are my 2 favorite girls today?"he asked as he kissed me and picked Eden up, "Hey Aubrey you can go ahead and get ready I'll pack her stuff, don't worry." He said I nodded and left the room.

I wanted to dress up but not too much, what am I talking about I don't know anything about fashion but that's one good thing about living with a pixie names Alice.

"ALL_" Before I could finish the word she was standing right in front of me smiling widely. She grabbed by arm and pulled me not so gently into her and Jasper's room and sat me in front of her huge mirror. She just started right in with my makeup and hair without saying a word.

"sooo.. Alice do you happen to know what the super secret surprise it that everyone seems to know beside me?" She grinned widely and I didn't miss the look of pride that crossed her face.

"Yes, Aubrey I do and don't you go sneaking around trying to figure it out, trust me you'll love it!"

"But Alice I HAVE to know!"

"And you will soon enough, now stop your whining and turn around and look at my masterpiece!"

I did and as always Alice took this plain little blond haired girl into someone beautiful , gosh I'm glad to have that little pixie in my life

I got up and hugged alice tight, "Thank you so much, what would I do without you?" I asked she laughed and hugged me back

"Well I may not live with you forever so I'm gonna start teaching lessons missy! And that daughter of yours will know how to straighten and curl her hair before she can talk." She said with a giggle

"Don't even think about giving her something that dangerous until she's like 11 Alice!"

Alice rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah Colt would kill me I already had the vision." She said, I giggled it was true Colt would have a conniption.

After Alice finished up I went down the stairs to find my Princess and Prince. I walked down the stairs and when Colt noticed me he did a double take

"Wow, you look so beautiful." He said as he got up and kissed me

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said as I returned the kiss.

"Okay, come on Eden we got to take you to aunt Avalynn and Uncle Kieran's house for the night, Mommy and daddy get to go out tonight yay!" Colt said to a giggling Eden

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we dropped the baby off, and gave Kieran and Ava all the instructions Colt started driving towards his parents house which confused me completely.

"Okay Aubrey so I don't ruin the surprise, I'm going to blind fold you."

"Okay but I swear if you run me into a tree, or let me fall I will ruin you Colton Black." He chuckled and did the blind fold around my head

"I'm appalled you think so low of me." He said with mock surprise I giggled and couldn't help but feel anxious then we started driving again, we only drove like 3 miles before he turned then we stopped, he got out and Came to my side of the truck un doing my seat belt and helping me out in the process

He lead me a little bit further then took a deep breath and took the blind fold off I looked up to see the most beautiful house I've ever seen in my whole life, it wasn't too big or to small, had flowers and was surrounded by woods, it was honestly perfect I couldn't help but feel the tears that came to my face

"So Aubrey, would you and Eden like to live with me here... Like permanently?" he asked I didn't even answer I just jumped up and hugged him so tight I doubt he could breath "I'll take that as a yes."

"OF COURSE IT'S A YES! I WANNA SEE THE INSIDE LET'S GO!"

"Wait! There's one more thing!" Colt said I turned to him he got down on one knee and before he even started talking I started crying again

"Aubrey McKenna Renolds I have loved you since the minute I layed eyes on you, I couldn't imagine my life without you or Eden and I know you've had a hard life, but I can make the rest of it much better if you'll give me the chance. Please marry me?"

I nodded and he jumped up and hugged me and spun me around. That's how we started our lives as a very happy married couple, All because of that amazing imprinting thing.

_The End_

***VERY IMPORTANT***

**(A/N Kay I really liked writing this story please review if you'd like for me to continue, maybe a Eden and Collin story, maybe Jackson and Lilah story or maybe Eden's childhood!? I don't care but if you like any of these ideas REVIEW, if I get enough request I will THANKYOU!)**


End file.
